


Where Have All The Good Men Gone

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambigous Ending, Betrayal, Captivity, Dark!Steve, Death, Deception, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Misery, One Shot, Rape, Regret, Torture, as always, blowjob, captive steve, somewhat Dark!Reader, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Steve's held in captivity and is tortured. You seemed to be the only one willing to help him, but only in return for his help.





	Where Have All The Good Men Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This has misery. Why? Because I like misery.  
Also I am not very confident about this, so if you don't want to read it, don't.

"You don't have to do this," he rasped, breathlessly.  
  
The chains rattled as his body floated over the floor. Blood seeped from an artistic cut made by you across his muscled chest. It fit perfectly with the other wounds that you had painted on the canvas of his torso. But all your work would have vanished by the next morning.  
  
"We will-," he swallowed, "take care of- your sister. You don't have to worry."  
  
You avoided his hurtful gaze and focused on your own torturous hands that were covered in his red essence. The tip of the blade twirled over the pad of your middle finger as you contemplated where to cut him next and how deep to make it.  
  
"I know you don't like this," Steve's voice was weightless yet piercing.  
  
You wished that you could gag him to stop him from trying to get into your mind, but you needed him to be able to speak. It was ironic how he was the one getting tormented, but you were the one who felt mentally disturbed. And he knew that. That was a serious weakness on your part.  
  
"Answer my question, Steve," you repeated in a grunt.  
  
"This is useless. I won't say anything. You know it."  
  
And yet you were wasting your time doing this. You were aware that none of your methods were going to make him speak, his resilience was too strong for you to break. You would crumble down sooner than he would.  
  
"Please, (y/n). Stop this. Help me so that I can help you."  
  
You aimed to crush the blade in your hand as you curled your fingers tightly around it's handle. Spinning it around skilfully on your palm, you pointed the tip at the man again. Not to hurt him systematically this time, but because your anger for him was bubbling. If you could you would end his life in a single stroke.  
  
"You cannot help me, Captain," you growled as you dug into the middle of his chest.  
  
He didn't produce any show of discomfort even as the blood leaked out from him.  
  
"Why don't you give me a chance?" There was a hint of pain in his voice.  
  
"Maybe you could run. But they'd kill me, and her, before you would be able to do anything," you snarled at him. "These are just false promises."  
  
"I would protect you, I give you my word. The moment you get me close to any sort of communication device I'll send the word to Tony. It would take him no time to send his drones here and travel here himself with the rest of the team. Your people won't even see it coming," he said.  
  
You wanted to believe him. Anything to stop this, to not hurt this man anymore while your people killed innocents out there in the name of the greater good, justice and revenge. There was already too much sin on your hands.  
  
"Please, let me out. For my sake and your own sake," he begged, but he did not seem as weak as you and they wanted him to. "More people will die if you don't let me go."  
  
You sucked a deep breath in. The conflict rose like a thunderstorm inside you, provoking angry tears out of your eyes.  
  
"Do the right thing. You know you can and you should," he talked in a manner he would with a wayward child.  
  
You placed a palm on his pec, letting more blood stain you, and pulled the knife out.  
  
"You know you don't want to do this."  
  
You wrapped your fingers around the back of his neck and tilted his head lower. With your chin placed at his collar bone you placed the blade under his jaw. The stench of copper was heavy being that close to him, but it didn't bother you much.  
  
"How long will it take them to get here?" You asked in a whisper.  
  
"Shouldn't- shouldn't take more than an hour. It would be enough for you to get yourself and your sister safe," he answered.  
  
"But- I can't bring anything here. They won't let me. You won't get any signals here either."  
  
"Then take me to it. Take me out of here," he suggested.  
  
"It's too risky," you hissed.  
  
"Do it when everyone is asleep. Bring me one of the uniforms. I'll act as one of you people."  
  
He had put a lot of thought into it and it made you uneasy. What if he was just using you? What if he never delivered his promise? What if this all ends up in the worst possible outcome?  
  
You snapped yourself away from him. The red liquid now stuck to your clothes as well. It did not disgust you as much as you disgusted yourself.  
  
"It's too risky," you repeated.  
  
"Find a way to get me out of here and something to contact them with."  
  
"I cannot let you go like that."  
  
"They will not attack your base until they are sure that I am safe."  
  
"What about me and-?"  
  
"I'll tell them all about it," he interjected impatiently. "They'd send someone to rescue you, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
If you would expect anyone to be genuinely determined to save people then it was the righteous Captain America. He might be desperately latching on to your insecurities to persuade you into helping him escape this hellhole, but you did not think of him to be someone who would forget his words like that.  
  
Him and the Avengers had taken that witch kid from Sokovia despite her questionable use of her powers prior to being recruited by them. If they could grant her asylum and a place in their team then they could give the same to you. You didn't want to be a part of any of the action anyway, you only sought safety, immunity and a way to lead a normal civil life with your little sister away from all the chaos.  
  
Steve's offer was tempting to a person as mentally unstable and vulnerable as you. It was high time that you did something good for once and broke out of this dark place. An attempt at least was to be made. Steve could serve as a one in a million chance for finding your pathway to a better world.  
  
"Do you agree? Will you help me?"  
  
The desperation was evident in his voice and his wet eyes. The strong man hung off the ceiling like a piece of meat, all battered, and unclean, covered with sweat and clotting blood. You pitied him. He wanted out of this as badly as you did.  
  
But you didn't answer him, didn't affirm nor deny. The answer wasn't clear in your mind yet. Instead you gave him a vacant stare before you paced towards the door.  
  
The chains jingled furiously as Steve tried to turn and twist and call out to you.  
  
"(Y/n), don't go! Give me something at least!"  
  
You slammed the heavy metal door shut behind yourself. His masculine groans were just blurred muffles through its thickness.  
  
***  
  
Despite of the countless days of you stabbing and slicing him in every way possible, he seemed to lighten up at your presence rather than being scared. Yes, you were much less scary than the others appointed to torture him, but at times it felt like a shortcoming. You only had one job and even that you didn't do right.  
  
He leaned into the touch of your warm hand as you cupped his face and guided the water bottle to his chapped lips. The cuts and wounds on his naked skin had healed and only the residue of the sadism stuck to his flesh.   
  
His heated gaze remained pinned to you as you cleaned him with a washcloth. He quivered slightly at your soft touch. His was the most marvellous body and muscle structure you had laid your hands upon. It was a shame that it had to be this way.  
  
"Are we going to-"  
  
You shushed him into silence. His jaw twisted and he poked his tongue out into his inner cheek. The one time he wanted to speak you did not let him.  
  
He probably was getting worked up because you were being unusually gentle with him and did not hold any pain inducing device in your hand. That too in the late-night hour. Although you doubted that he had any gauge on the flow of time anymore.  
  
The only reason why you were wiping him was because you did want the base to be reeking of old blood, sweat and dirt when he would move about it. There was no kindness to the gesture whatsoever.  
  
Once his torso was shining to your satisfaction you dropped the cloth and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do not make a sound at all," you said, sternly.  
  
Steve seemed aloof as you went behind him. He tried to crane his neck back in his ever-futile attempt to see what you were up to. The beads of sweat running down his back gave you some indication that he did get anxious in the anticipation of your actions. It was an achievement to make a man twice your size to feel even a little intimidated by you.  
  
His uneven breathes were loud in the small room. They motivated you to press the lever. At once the mass of his body dropped with a thud on the ground and he did not heed your previous warning whatsoever.  
  
Delighted to finally touch the floor, he braced it with the whole of his body while sighing with relief. You observed his movements closely as he rose up to his full gigantic height and stretched his strained joints.  
  
"Th-thank you," he panted and took a step in your direction.  
  
In a split second you reached back to your waistband, retrieved the gun tucked in it and pointed it at him.  
  
"Stay back," you warned him.  
  
He might have not eaten properly in days, but his body seemed healthy enough to overpower you if he chose to. You were not playing any games at this point.  
  
Steve frowned at you as if hurt by the notion of you mistrusting him like that. Maybe to him you were still the perpetrator and he the image of the harmless golden hero.  
  
"I won't do anything," he assured you, raising his hands in surrender.  
  
"Your left corner, on the table, wear that," you pointed to the neatly folded dark green uniform.  
  
He stared at the table that lacked the usual plethora of torture devices. You couldn't let him get any weapon in his hands as of now.  
  
Steve stared at you sceptically as if he expected you to shoot him dead the moment he turned his back on you.  
  
"You can lower the gun," he said, his tone uncharacteristically calm for a person in his position.  
  
"Be quick. Or I'll have to chain you up again," you snarled at him.  
  
The corners of his lips twitched slightly. It was an empty threat you both knew. There was no chance of you being able tackle him up there now. And there was no explanation that you would be able to give to your bosses about why he was released in the first place. It was starting to dawn on you that you had not made the wisest decision.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
Steve did not remove his eyes from you as he walked backwards in the direction of the table and you did not lower the gun. Either of you couldn't be too cautious.  
  
He stopped once his back hit the edge of the metallic piece of furniture. He extended a hand behind himself to get the uniform and slipped it near him.  
  
"Would you care to tell me what the plan is after this?"  
  
He waited for your answer as his hands worked on the button and zipper of his worn-out trousers.   
  
"Just-" You averted your gaze from him as he exposed himself to the room. Your cheeks reddened as his impressive manhood appeared in your peripheral vision. He had no hesitation in baring himself to you. It was silly that it made you uncomfortable despite of all that you had done to him.  
  
"Just do as I say."  
  
"You could let me help you here. Not bragging, but I have a better hang of figuring these things out," he said.  
  
"Let me handle it," you said. "Put it on, please."  
  
Steve sighed, his jaw tightened before he dressed himself in the uniform with rough movements, like a child forced to do something he doesn't want to. He spread his arms and displayed himself to you.  
  
"There," he huffed.  
  
You examined him carefully. The cap did hide his signature golden locks and most of his pale face. If he moved quickly and swiftly enough then the guards would have a hard time identifying him. All of them were sleepy and bored at this hour anyway.  
  
The gnawing at your chest increased as you came face to face with what you were about to do. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. You would lose everything in a second.  
  
No going back now.  
  
"Where to now, ma'am?" Steve asked, shaking you away from your thoughts.  
  
You inhaled a large bout of air and willed yourself to lower the gun.  
  
"Out," you answered.  
  
Steve nodded and instantly began walking towards the only exit in the room. His strides were long and fast and you almost did not reach the door before he did. You pressed a hand to his abdomen and gave him a cautious look.  
  
"Lay low. Don't do anything stupid. Do only as I tell you," you whispered to him.  
  
Steve placed his hand in your shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
"Trust me. I won't do anything to get you in danger," he promised.  
  
You wanted to be calmed by him, but you couldn't. You wondered if he could hear your heart thrumming through his advanced hearing.  
  
You peeled his hand off yourself and started to open the large door. It wasn't an easy task to have the dungeon unguarded, but with some trickery you were able to fool the simple-minded men.  
  
The hallways were usually dark in the night and the cameras wouldn't catch much on it. Steve would appear as any member of the base. A man of your own knowing was peering into the one screen that monitored Steve's dungeon. There were a few unwilling people in this organization who had been ready to help you.  
  
As you wandered through the corridors with Steve on your back, acting as a partner, you noticed how easy it had been all along and you could have achieved this before if you had been daring enough. Still your blood rushed in the anticipation of being caught and punished for your betrayal. Although you could count on Steve putting in a good fight for you if needed.  
  
You shushed Steve quiet whenever he started to speak or whisper something. It probably did not settle well with the Captain America to be following a petty little girl's orders and having no say in the matter. It was evident by the small grunts he'd produce and the way his fists and jaw would clench. You would think that weeks of being locked in the dungeon and prodded like an animal would crack a crevice in his pride, but alas it did not.  
  
A strong will such as his was one to be admired and learned from.  
  
Soon enough you found yourself at the more deserted part of the building, the older unrenovated and unguarded structure of the base. You liked to spend time there, away from the rest of the toxic people.  
  
You heard Steve take in deep breathes of relief once the cool night air hit both you and him. The poor man must have been craving for this freedom for a long while.  
  
A few steps further and your car came to the view. It was parked conveniently in the dark shadows near the perimeter wall of the base. You pulled out the keys from your pocket and turned to Steve. A fleeting moment of hesitation passed you as you considered the pros and cons of your actions.  
  
Steve looked at you, the keys and the car with anticipation. An optimistic glint shone in his eyes and his lips curved upwards. Without further thought you shoved the keys into his hand and pointed him to the driver's seat. He was quick to follow those instructions.  
  
You surveyed the area around yourself in a quick glance before hopping into the passenger seat yourself.  
  
"Listen to me," you drew his attention.  
  
Opening the glove compartment, you retrieved a folded map and an old keypad phone from it. You handed the device to him before unwrapping the long piece of paper.  
  
"Here, this is the map of the whole area. I have marked the route you would need to follow to get at a safe distance away from this place. You'd need to be at least fifty miles away before you try to make contact with Mr. Stark otherwise they'll pick it up. But just to be sure, go further. Again, I have marked the place from where you can try and contact them safely."  
  
Steve listened to you intently as you gave him the directions. An awkward silence filled the car once you stopped speaking, but even after saying everything that you had planned in your mind you felt as though you had missed out on something.  
  
"Thank you," Steve said as he took the map from you.  
  
He placed a hand on top of yours and wrapped the other under it. "I'm entirely grateful to you. I promise I'll save you both."  
  
You sighed as you pulled your hand away from his. "Yeah, you better," you said bitterly.  
  
"Good luck with all of it, Captain. See you soon," you said as you started to exit the vehicle.  
  
"Wait." His fingers curled in a solid grip just above your elbow, preventing you from leaving.  
  
"You are not coming with me?" He asked.  
  
"No," you answered, swiftly. "I have to stay here with her or else…"  
  
"You should come with me. How else am I going to tell them how to go about attacking the base without hurting your sister? I don't know anything about it."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you-"  
  
"No. We need to be as sure and safe as we can. You have to come with me."  
  
His concern seemed genuine. He had played this role of decision making for long, he was a world saving superhero, what could go wrong if you chose to trust him?  
  
A lot of things. They could go wrong either way. It did sound better to go with him and personally ensure that your end of the deal is arranged for.  
  
"Fine," you huffed as you twisted your arm out of his grasp, his nails scraped your skin in the process. "Then I'll drive."  
  
"It's alright. I can do that," he countered.  
  
He settled back into his seat and set a palm over the steering wheel while the other hand inserted the key in the ignition. You furrowed your brows at him.  
  
"Let me do it. I know this place," you insisted. “We’ll get there faster.”  
  
"That's good. You can guide me. But let me drive."  
  
Steve did not wait for your reply before he twisted the key and started the car. The engine awoke with a steady thrum. You stared at him with question and confusion as he pulled the gear into the second and drove the car slowly towards the direction as indicated by the map. He seemed to remember it without even having to look at the paper again.

“Steve-”

“_I’ll drive.”_

The blood rushed at an accelerated speed inside your veins. You shifted uneasily on your seat with your eyes fixed on Steve and your lips parted but wordless. You weren’t sure if you should be feeling as tense as you did because of him. The second-guessing thoughts in your mind were the most uncomfortable.

Steve passed a sideways glance at you. He sighed as he took the car through a small and rusty gate. It was assumed to be locked and unused by the rest of the base, others would think that it led to nowhere, but you in your free time had done enough exploration to find out a good escape route.  
  
"It's- I know you are helping me, but I still have a bit of difficulty trusting you. I hope you understand," he explained to you. “I’d feel better to have my hands on the wheel just in case something goes wrong.”

“I’m not going to trap you,” you told him.

“Yeah, well, it does not hurt to be too cautious.”

You could understand him on that. Even in your position you were already bubbling with anxiety and paranoia, you could not even imagine what the state of your mind would have been if you were to be in his place.

But no matter how you chose to justify the situation, assured yourself that this was the right thing to do, the unsettling fear of the worst did not stop pricking at your heart. There was no scope of feeling relief, not until you would be sure that you and your little sister was safe. All this risk was for her. She was all that you had left in your miserable life.

Steve manoeuvred the car as smoothly as he could through the bumpy pathway covered at all sides with the density of trees. The darkness around you was almost blinding. Not even the moonlight could penetrate the thick canopy above. For obvious reasons you had told not to turn on the headlights either.

You had assumed him to find it difficult to drive through the black and eventually give up the wheel to you, but he navigated his way better than you had imagined. Then you remembered that he was an experienced and enhanced supersoldier, this probably was no challenge to him.

You had grown weary and tired by the time you reached the end of the woody area and found the dirt road outside of it. Your attempt to hide your yawns behind your palm was wholly unsuccessful.

“You can sleep if you want to,” Steve proposed. “I can take it from here. The map’s here to help me.”

You gave him a lazy glance as you stretch your arms behind your back. _Don’t sleep, don’t sleep,_ you told yourself as you smacked your face with your own hand. Steve chuckled beside you.

It was outrageous how your body could even think about sinking into a blissfully unconscious state amidst all the chaos and tension. In its defence you hadn’t closed your eye lids for longer than a minute since more than twenty-one hours now. And the soothing cool breeze caressing your skin through the window along with the rhythmic swing like rocking of the car seat made you more and more comfortable.

You did your best to keep your eyes open and concentrate on the scenery outside. The familiar distant hills began blurring in your vision. Soon their images faded away. You did not even realise when you lost the trail of your thoughts completely and a soothing darkness enveloped your mind and body together.

Orange-bluish skies greeted you when you woke up from your needed yet unwanted slumber. You stretched yourself out of your seat and rubbed your puffy eyes as you recollected your previous memories to make sense of your present.

The hint of the sun peeking over the horizon struck panic into your mind. The first thing that you registered was that the car was standing still in what seemed like a parking lot of a motel. You whipped your head to the left only to find the driver’s seat vacant and missing of one American blond superhero.

“Fuck!”

Your hand automatically reached for the door handle. You hopped out of the car and almost crashed into the expanse of a muscled wall.

“Hey, you are awake,” his voice filled your ears.

He held your arm to steady your stance. You tilted your head up to meet his face and make sure that this man was Steve Rogers. You wouldn’t mistake that golden lush of hair and those shining blue orbs adorned on his characteristically pale face for another now that his picture had ingrained itself in your mind. There was bit of calmness in your heart.

“Did you call them?” It was all that you could think about.

“No, I-I was going to just now. How about we get inside first? I booked us a room.”

You stared at him with disbelief.

“What? You did- Steve, you are wasting time! They’ll start searching for us. We are more than far enough. You have to call right now!”

“Relax, I will. First, let’s go inside where it would be safer for us.”

You let out an exasperated sigh as you kicked yourself off the car’s door. With heavy steps you marched towards the motel.

“Be quick then,” you barked back at him.

Steve easily surpassed you with his long strides and led you to the room that he had booked for god knows what reason. You were fuming inside. He was being so careless. Did he not know how much was at stake here?

Your stomach was starting to churn and apprehension sent chills down your spine. All negative thoughts came into your mind as your worried about Steve’s dangerously casual attitude towards the plan set up by you.

It was morning, it was already pretty late and he had taken the car farther than you had intended to. The call should have been made about an hour ago. Yet, he had not delivered as you had expected him to and it made your nerves itch and your blood hot. You needed him to do your bidding before you could bash him for this potential shortcoming.

The room was small, had a single double bed, and an interior décor you entirely did not give a fuck about. Your blood pressure was edging towards the point of giving you a heart failure soon if you did not see Steve conversing with Tony Stark right then.

You wasted no time in pulling out your phone from your jeans’ pocket and slapping it over Steve’s palm.

“Right now,” you hissed at him.

If Steve disliked your attitude you did not care for it. You could return that steely glare of his with a colder one. Hell, you could even point the gun at him if need be.

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line as he punched the numbers on the keypad. You paced about around him, waiting restlessly for the call to be picked up at the other end.

The first attempt went unanswered. Your heart sank. You had not considered the possibility of that happening and if no one picked up the call you would be in deep trouble.

Steve tutted as he brought the phone down from his ear and redialled the number.

“Pick up, Tony,” he muttered.

You stood a foot away from him with your eyes fixed at the phone and your nails crushing between your teeth.

“Tony! It’s me. Steve.”

You released a breath of respite and rubbed a hand over your chest to calm yourself. You listened to him carefully as he told Tony about how he escaped with your help. He recited the coordinates of your current position and the base’s and ordered him to send in the drones and the men for attack.

“Let me give him the details,” you cut in and extended a hand towards the phone.

Steve waved his hand in a ‘no’. He took a step away from you while continuing to talk with Tony. You frowned at him. Doubt stirred up in your heart as you went near him, but he did not seem to acknowledge you. What concerned you more was that he hadn’t mentioned anything about your sister in the call yet.

“Steve, let me give the details,” you pressed on again.

“There’s no need for details,” Steve replied to you in middle of the conversation.

“But my sis-”

“No, no details, Tony. Just blow up the whole base.”

“Wait. What are you doing?”

You tugged at his arm to get his attention. Steve batted your hand away and slammed you against the adjacent wall in response. You gasped at the impact; your heart throbbed with dread. The blue of his irises wasn’t soft and soothing anymore. The pleasant hue was replaced with something more sinister.

“Kill everyone at the base,” his words dropped like bombs on you.

“Wait! No-”

A large hand clamped over your mouth and muffled your protests. He put in enough pressure to force your head to tilt back and remain stuck to the wall. And then he came close, towering and caging you with his body. All traces of the good man that you had believed him to be were fading. The colours of his persona changed altogether.

“No, there’s no one worth saving there. It’s a group of highly dangerous people that need to be put an end to.”

Steve stared shamelessly into your eyes, savouring how they teared up. You regretted every moment that you had felt sorry for him.

“All of them, I repeat, kill everyone at the base. Leave no one alive. _That’s an order_.”

Your heart shattered.

Steve smirked to himself as he ended the call. For a few seconds you remained frozen, too shocked to decide what to do. He removed his hand from your mouth and pulled himself away from you. The dirty smile never left his face neither did the blank and hopeless expression from yours.

You grabbed onto his arm. “Steve- Captain, you have to call him back- we have to save her,” you babbled with desperation.

“There’s no one to save, (y/n).”

“Please, why are you doing this?” Your voice came out broken. “You promised- I helped you! I put myself and my sister in danger for you!”

Steve sighed and shrugged at you with a smug expression as if you had said something utterly meaningless.

“Yeah, you should take a moment to think how stupid you have been,” he taunted. “Honestly, I cannot believe they sent such a vulnerable idiot to me. It was so easy manipulating you.”

_Stupid. Yes, I have been so stupid..._

You dropped his arm and let him walk to the other side of the room. You stood paused; your eyes glued to the carpeted floor. Your chest heaved both due to the sobbing and the building up rage. A lot of bad things had happened to you, but never before had you felt the awful of sting of betrayal in this way. There was no point in reasoning or begging with this man, he was not the person you had pitied and wanted to save.

His strutted merrily towards the bed. You glared at his back. He wasn’t facing in your direction anymore. Without a second thought you took out your gun, cocked it and pointed it at him.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t call Stark right now,” you growled at him.

Steve halted on his feet, he spun on his heels, his brows raised in amusement as his eyes landed upon the weapon in your hand. Instead of being worried, or at least be a little alarmed, as you had intended, he grinned at you and stared at you as if you were a child aiming a toy gun at him.

“Go ahead then,” he dared you.

He stepped towards you without any fear. In fact, it was you who was shivering, the sweat produced from your palms made your grip on the firearm slippery as well.

“Shoot, girl. Let’s see what help it gets you. My people will destroy you if anything happens to me,” he boasted.

“Fuck you, Steve. I should have slaughtered you in the goddamn dungeon. No, I should have left you to rot in there and let them cut you apart like a piece of meat. That’s what you deserve, you fucking liar!”

Steve’s gaze turned icy, his fist and jaw clenched together as he came to a stop inches before the muzzle of the gun. The reminder of the time he spent at the dungeon did not please him, not that you cared for it.

You had nothing to lose at that point.

You began curling your index finger over the trigger. If you go down then you would take him with yourself.

The trigger was pushed. A force hit your hand and the gun together. You were thrown off balance. The bullet was shot and the sound had exploded in your ears.

The deafening ringing echoed in your ear. Through your blurry vision you could see the bullet embedded into the opposite wall.

Steve stood over you, healthy, unharmed and now empowered with the gun in his hand. The hot muzzle was now aimed at your forehead.

“Kill me,” you dared him.

You screwed your eyes shut and braced yourself for the temporary pain and then death.

The anticipated bullet did not bury itself in your brains. Instead you earned a rather harsh, metallic slap on your jaw. Your flesh bruised and the skin on your lips split and gave way to little trickles of blood. You swung to the side, your feet lost balance and you fell to your hands and knees.

“Stay,” Steve ordered as if you were a pet.

The sense of defeat was overwhelming. The small sniffles that came from you made you feel pathetic. Steve got to walk away like a victorious king while you suffered all the consequences. The anger inside you was uncontainable, it could split your heart into two.

You sat up on one knee and reached for the knife hidden inside your boot. The probability of it working out hardly mattered to you when you charged at him from behind with the motive of stabbing him.

As expected from a supersoldier like him, he heard you coming towards him. Within a split of a second Steve had turned around and tackled you. A hand wrapped around your throat and lifted you off the ground while the other squeezed at your wrist hard enough to make you drop the blade.

The weeks of reduced food consumption did nothing to make him weak, not compared to you. You were weightless to him.

The veins in his temple twitched as he crushed your windpipe. Your survival instinct made you scratch at him to release you.

“I think I told you to stay,” Steve said.

Your head swirled as Steve flailed your body and threw you on the bed. You bounced on your front. Hoarse coughs came from your throat and you could feel the finger shaped bruises form on your skin.

Pushing your hands on the mattress, you attempted to raise yourself up. The mid of your back met with something pointed and sharp as you curved upwards. Steve held your own blade against you. With the knife keeping you still, Steve climbed over the bed himself.

His clothed knees brushed at either side of your outer thighs. Steve planted a hand on your shoulder to flatten your upper body on the bed. Straddling your hips, he rested some of his weight on you. The whole of it could crush you easily.

Steve slid the knife to your collar in a single sharp movement that tore your tank top in two from behind. You gasped as he sliced through hooks of your bra, the shreds of the clothes pooled around you. He spanned his hand across your exposed back, his hips rocked slowly as he did. Goosebumps erupted on your skin. Your heart jolted in terror.

“Stop.” You twisted your body underneath him. Steve’s actions were deteriorating bit by bit and none of it meant good for you.

Steve pressed his hand on the nape of your neck and forced your head down. You thrashed about futilely as he bent himself over you, his chest stuck to your back. His crotch was conveniently placed over your butt and he relished in grinding his hardening cock over it. The non-existent contents in your stomach threatened to rise up and a fresh round of fat tears spilled from your eyes.

He curled his fingers under your neck and tilted it up. The knife holding hand of his was placed right in front of you at the edge of the bed, but far from your reach. It would be difficult to snatch it from him in your position. Your panicking mind made the organisation of your thoughts and calculating your next course of actions impossible.

You had not taken yourself to be such a scaredy-cat, but you were full-fledged hyperventilating under him.

“Get off.” You tried to sound as strong as you could.

Steve’s hot breath fanned over your ear as he chuckled. He placed his chin on the crook of your neck and pressed his cheek against yours. The uncomfortable closeness with him was suffocating you.

“We’ve got some free time before they come here to pick me up. Better not let it go to waste,” he said.

“You owe this to me anyway, don’t you?” The hand on your neck slithered down to your chest and pawed at your breasts. He squeezed with the intention of causing pain. “You should be making me feel good after all that you did to me.”

“I don’t owe you shit, motherfucker!” You reeled your head back without a warning into his face.

You were not sure if the hit landed on his nose or not, but the impact did make him groan and throw him off your back. He was dazed momentarily and you took that chance to slip off from beneath him and out of the bed. Steve tried to pull you back, his nails dug into your calves, the knife cut out a long line on your leg, but you did not stop your struggle to get away from him.

Steve was closer to the doorway. He was up and ready to pounce on you if you went his way. The spots of blood around his nose were not as satisfying as the cold killer look in his eyes was terrifying. He did not need more reason to hurt you.

You turned your head to your your right and examined your chances of making it out of the nearest window. Steve would know what move you were going to make and he would not have trouble taking you down either. But you had to try.

The adrenaline rushing in your veins helped you overcome your fearful freeze mode and launch yourself towards the window. Your fingers fumbled at the window pane, the glass seemed too heavy for you to lift. The loud and threatening thuds of Steve’s approaching footsteps made you tremble.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, no,” you mumbled to yourself. You could see yourself losing yet again.

You had not raised the pane by even an inch when Steve’s hand roped in your hair in a scalp burning grip. He slammed your head on the window. A blinding pain started from your nose and urged out water from your eyes. Your breasts splayed in an obscene display on the cold glass. Your lips were mushed as well, you could only produce incoherent whines and not meaningful words. Not that they would have mattered to him anyway.

“Fucking bitch, you are very eager to get yourself hurt, aren’t you?”

Steve wrenched you away from the window and dragged you across the room. He stopped right in front of the dressing table where you could clearly see your helpless image on the mirror and the cause of your demise as well.

He released your hair and hooked is arm around your throat, conveniently pulling your body flush against his.

“Look at yourself,” he said.

With his other hand he brought the knife to your chest and traced a circle above your right breast with the tip of it.

“You remember the multiples times you cut me there? This was one of your favourite spots, was it?”

The flesh and muscle were so thick there, it was irresistible and you were ashamed to acknowledge that. Although you were not entirely willing to torture him, it did feel extremely good to slice through his meat. Is this the way you must atone for you dark thoughts and deeds?

Steve nicked a bit of your skin, deep enough to bring out blood but shallow enough to prevent real damage. The blade then slithered between your breasts and rested on your belly.

“Here too.”

You remembered making various bloody designs on his beautiful abs and almost always regretting losing control later. Your mistake was letting Steve know that you held remorse for your actions.

“Your body is my canvas now,” he said as he carved a crooked ‘S’ on the fat.

You winced at the sting, but did not cry.

The black in his eyes were blown out as if the blue had never existed. His stare stopped wandering at your bleeding cuts and fixed itself on the reflection of your breasts. You weren’t sure if you preferred this lust fuelled Steve rather than the one who only wanted to make you bleed. You were not ready to lose everything to him.

“I’ll paint it later.” He dropped the knife on the floor, far from your reach of course, and forced your back to bend.

You braced yourself on the wooden edges with your hands. Steve pulled your shorts and panties down in a frenzy, he was a man starved of all comforts during his time as a prisoner. He clearly did not have the patience or will to wait any longer.

With the same hurry he undressed himself. His firm hold on the back of your neck was enough to seize your squirming. There was no point in trying to hit back either, he had proven twice now that he could and would overpower you at the end.

Steve kicked your ankles and spread your legs as apart as they would go with your shorts hanging around your knees. You shivered as the heat of his palm cupped around your mound, the pads of fingers found your clit.

Embarrassed at the unwanted sparks radiating in your core, you bowed your head and writhed uneasily against him. “Don’t,” you panted.

Steve slipped his fingers through your folds and searched for the source of your spilling wetness. He filled you with two thick digits. You whimpered at the slight burn caused by the stretch. Your thighs quivered as he stimulated your inner walls, curling his fingers at the right spots. You bit down at your lips to contain the little moans forming in your throat.

“Please, don’t,” you squeaked.

It would be unbearably shameful if you happened to enjoy the assault forced by a man who deceived you and killed your sister too. You would hate yourself forever. You hoped that he would just take what wanted and left you alone, but this was adding to your misery.

“Be grateful. I’m doing you a favour by preparing you. You won’t be able to take me dry,” he said, the reverberation of his voice sent tingles down your back.

“I don’t want to,” you cried.

Steve laughed. He let go of your neck and focused his attention to your breasts. The flicking of your sensitive nipples only made it worse. And then he started peppering toothy kisses on your shoulder and neck.

“It’s alright,” he whispered into your ear and nipped at the lobe. “Let go. You don’t have to be ashamed of me. I know that you are a freak.”

He increased his pace in fingering you and rubbed your clit in circular motions with his thumb. You clamped your mouth down on your arm to muffle your moans. It was undeniable how well the pleasure clouded over all previous agonizing thoughts and feelings. The escape was blissfully distracting.

The orgasm was just about to hit you when Steve pulled out his fingers and stopped all ministrations. You whined involuntarily at the loss.

“Don’t worry. You can come on my cock. Like a good little slut,” he said as he positioned himself at your entrance.

You could hardly fathom his size in your hazy state of mind until he pushed in. You immediately understood why he had been preparing you. He felt too big, the stretch was too much, and the pleasure was now doused in pain even when you were soaking wet.

Steve let himself remain buried inside you for a few seconds. His head rest on your hair and his low, but thick groans were evidence to how he relished the feeling of your warm walls wrapped tightly around him.

“Fuck, you are so tight. I’m going to ruin this pussy,” he grunted promisingly.

You did not doubt it. The pain flickered in your abdomen as he started to pull out and then move back in. The out was slow but the in was quick and harsh. It was impossible to contain your shrieks.

Steve picked up his pace after a few testing thrusts. He grabbed your hip and shoulder firmly as leverage to slam into you without holding back.

At first, he was lost in his own world. He did not have a care about you and fucked into you as if you were not human, just a doll made for him to use as he desired. He was wild and savage. Being caged and treated worse than an animal could do that to a person.

You doubted that he had thought of eating and nourishing himself with nutrients as eagerly as he attempted to slake this sinful hunger of his.

Pain gave way to pleasure soon as your body adjusted to his size and his rough movements. What was it about the wrong, the dark, the shameful and the sinful that promised delight better than any path of righteousness ever could? Both you and Steve were experiencing the dissonance of that question, but neither of you was paying any heed to it.

A particularly loud moan from you snapped Steve into the reality. He realised that you were there, he realised that he wanted to escalate your pleasure. Not to make you feel good, but to make you feel guilty and embarrassed afterwards. All while he gets to bathe in his sense of power and control over you.

Steve clutched your jaw in an aching grip and forced your head to recline into his chest. Your gaze drifted up and met with his in the mirror. He was pleased to find you trying to avert your eyes from him.

“Don’t be shy, (y/n). I told you, I know you are a slut. See what a whore you are for yourself. Accept it,” he said.

You watched his hand drop from your hip and settle in between your legs. He began playing with the delicate nub again. You wished the earth could swallow you up.

“Look!” He growled, his nails dug into your skin and maintained the hard angle at which your jaw was tilted.

You were forced to come face to face with the image of your body jiggling obscenely because of incessant pounding.

“I hate you!” 

“Aw, I know, sweetheart. The feeling is mutual. That doesn’t mean that we don’t get to enjoy ourselves, right?”

He was hellbent on making you come and also making you watch it. You were trying to fight off the forthcoming orgasm, but unfortunately there were no victories written in your fate for the day.

Even sealing your lips wasn’t an option. Steve would squeeze your cheeks and the moans and whimpers would have nowhere to go but out. Your mouth was shaped in a consistent ‘O’ as Steve repeatedly assaulted your g-spot.

Steve waited, he waited for the waves to hit you first. Your walls clenched around him as the orgasm ripped itself out of your body. You squirted all over him, the nasty grin painted on his face made you want to punch him square in those white teeth. But all the energy was drained out of you.

You went limp in his hands. You wanted to get away, get some sleep, or just die.

“Good girl,” Steve complimented you. “The next time I’ll make you call me daddy while you cum.”

You wanted to blurt out some kind of insult, but he slammed your face against the mirror and reduced your voice to mewling with his ruthless thrusting. He fucked you in earnest, the slapping of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room. You feared that the mirror would crack from the force with which he rutted into you.

The dread and the sadness returned to you as all feelings of pleasure washed away. You blamed yourself for this predicament, you will blame yourself your whole life.

You were desperate to separate yourself from him and do something about your situation. The knife was not anywhere to be seen from your position.

Steve’s thrusts became hurried and clumsy towards the end. You felt relieved sensing him coming to his completion, though you disliked the way his cock twitched inside you. He buried himself to your hilt before his seed shot out of his cock and painted your walls. It was a problem you would have to deal with later.

Steve rocked into you until he was sure that every bit of him was spilled inside you. You stuck to the dressing table for support as he pulled himself out of you. He stood behind you and admired the way his semen dribbled from your stretched and abused hole. He gave a slap of approval on your ass before moving away from you.

You proceeded to slide your panties and shorts up your thighs and covered yourself with them. Carefully, you looked over your shoulder and found the knife kept a few feet away from you on the floor. You glanced at Steve, his back was to you, but that was no guarantee of the attack working out.

It seemed that a better plan would be to run out of the door instead, taking the car to return to the base and warning them of what’s coming. That is if Stark’s drone had not already attacked it. You may be able to save your sister or see her for a last time.

There was no scope of covering your upper body. You did not care for it either as you edged silently towards the door.

You were under the illusion that Steve was unaware of your intentions. You had successfully turned the door knob and opened the wooden panel by an inch.

The fresh morning breeze tickled your exposed body and your car came to your view. You hadn’t even adjusted your stance to make a sprint when a hand gripped your arm and pulled you back inside. The door was banged shut on your face.

***

Steve did not need to keep you tied to the bed to make sure that you did not move away from it. His presence was enough. He sat on guard. You knew that you would not make it pass him. The bruise forming on the left side of your face was the guarantee that all and any such attempt would fail.

More than an hour had gone by and all hope was lost. The only thing you could do was curl into a ball and sob into yourself. There was no use of trying to run anymore. You had just heard him talk about the demolished base in the call with Stark. Steve had clearly said that no survivors were left, except one and that one he had to himself.

Why did this happen? You did not understand. Who else were you supposed to trust but an Avenger, that too the most idealised one, the perfect Captain America? Wasn’t he supposed to be one of the few good men left on this shitty planet? It seemed that such a breed had seized to exist.

The urge to kill yourself and kill him battled with each other. A murder suicide seemed the best option to go with here. Only he was a fucking invincible supersoldier. Goddamn Captain America.

Steve marched proudly towards you and tugged at your arm, disturbing your foetal formation. He dragged you out of the bed until you fell on the floor. You found his erection bobbing in front of your face when you straightened yourself on your knees.

He held the back of your head and brought his cock towards it.

“Open your mouth. Tony’s going to be here in fifteen minutes. Let’s do this before he comes,” he said.

“No!” You slapped on his hips and thighs. “Leave me alone, you bastard!”

“Don’t you want immunity? I was putting in a good word for you to Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the government. You’d get rewarded and have a free life out there,” he offered.

You scowled at him with hatred and spite.

“Or I could make them take you as a prisoner as well. I wouldn’t mind doing that.”

“Do you think I’ll trust you?”

Steve shrugged. “That’s your choice. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I don’t mind the latter.”

You parted your lips slightly as brought the tip of his cock near them. Your heart ached but there were no more tears left to cry.

“Good girl,” he moaned as he entered your mouth. “Suck me off good.”

You promised to yourself that if you managed to stay alive and if they let you go; you will come after him and hunt him down. For now, you would have to let him use you.

**Author's Note:**

> So you read it? Thanks a lot! Do tell me what you feel about it :)


End file.
